


Erotyczne fantazje 119

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 119

Weiss krzyczała i jęczała z rozkoszy, kiedy duży członek jej liderki wszedł w nią. Ruby wsuwała go i wysuwała z ciasnej cipki swojej partnerki, pieszcząc w tym samym czasie jej zgrabnymi dłońmi, małe piersi dziedziczki.

Gdy cudowne uczucie lekkości i przyjemności rozlazło się po ciele Weiss, sprawiło, że o niczym już nie chciała myśleć, niż tylko o swojej wspaniałej przywódczyni. Po swoim intensywnym orgazmie, białowłosa łowczyni poczuła jak nasienie Ruby wypełnia wnętrze jej kobiecości.


End file.
